Emotions Suck
by MeEkO93
Summary: What a dilemma Samantha Puckett had found herself in. How can she like the geeky tech dork, also known as Freddie Benson? Sam must choose to confess her feelings or watch as Melanie gets the guy she wishes she didn't want.
1. Chapter 1

Sam sat on Carly's couch, eating away her newly found frustrated feelings. She had no idea how or when she started liking Freddie. For God's sake, how can she like _Freddie _of all people? She hated him. She despised him! She couldn't stand anything about the kid! Sam tore at the ham furiously.

"Geek," she said with a mouthful of food. What was she going to do? Maybe she should act like nothing has changed. That's what she always does when she likes a guy, hence the reason she's never had many boyfriends. So, she would do the same now. That's it. Simple. Sam is Sam and Freddie is Freddie, two people who would never date even if their lives were at risk.

Carly and Freddie came downstairs. "Hey, thanks for helping us clean up the feathers and fudge balls, Sam!" Freddie said.

"I couldn't keep my ham waiting. It was calling for me!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed. "That was our Christmas ham!"

"And it was delicious. I'll have a very merry Christmas because of it."

Sam was very aware that Freddie sat right next to her on the couch, and she hated it. _Damn Galaxy Wars nerd! _She thought angrily. At that moment Spencer came bursting through the door wearing his holiday hat he had made. It was basically a mess of lights made into a circle that he placed on his head.

"Aw, I was trying to get back before iCarly was over!" he was panting.

"Why?" Carly asked, sitting at the end of the couch with a cup of water in hand.

"Because I knew Sam would eat my ham if I didn't get back and hide it!" Spencer ran to the fridge, opened it, and slammed it shut a moment later. "Told you," he said angrily. "Now I have to go buy another one." Spencer left again, still wearing that God-awful thing on his head that would most likely result in a fire, just like everything he touches.

Sam rubbed her stomach and laughed. "He'll get over it."

"Sam, what was wrong during iCarly? You seemed distracted." Carly said.

Was it that obvious? How pathetic. Sam just shrugged it off, hoping Carly would ask no more questions. She saw them exchange a glance out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to get out of there, but she knew it would make them more worried if she just left for no reason.

"Wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie?" she asked.

"Sure," they said in unison.

As they walked out of the apartment door, Sam suddenly felt a pang of realization. Her and Freddie would never happen, not just because she refused to let it happen, but because Freddie liked bubbly, pretty brunettes like Carly. Girly girls like Melanie. Sam knew she never had a chance, even if she wanted one. (And she _didn't, _because liking Freddie, the tech geek, was absolutely positively not allowed!) She was starting to get depressed. She was quiet on the walk, totally unlike herself, but she just couldn't make herself act normal. She made sure to keep a safe distance away from Freddie, the guy she did _not _have a crush on.

Freddie and Carly were nice enough not to say anything about Sam's strange behavior, even as she barely said anything at the Groovy Smoothie. She didn't even yell at Tebow, who repeatedly asked them if they wanted to buy pickles on a stick. She finally just banged her fist on the table, knocking over her smoothie and her basket of fries.

"Whoa, what's the matter?" Freddie asked as he held tightly to his smoothie.

"Um, he got my order wrong." Sam sputtered. "I asked for chili cheese fries, not plain fries!" She turned her head toward the front counter. "Yo, Tebow! No tip for you!"

That seemed to convince them. Thank God. It was definitely something she would normally say and do. How much longer could Sam keep this up?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course Freddie would want to leave Carly's right as Sam did. She did not want to be alone with him, even if it was for two seconds. She was quiet as she entered the hallway, and turned as quickly as she could. Her plan was to sprint down the stairs, but then she felt Freddie grab her sleeve. Is he torturing her on purpose?

"Hey, wait!" he said.

Sam reluctantly turned to face the guy she had no feelings for whatsoever. "What?"

"Are you sure you're ok?" He seemed genuinely concerned, and Sam tried her hardest (and failed) not to let that make her happy.

Sam looked down at where his hand was still grabbing her shirt. He followed her gaze and quickly let go, clearly afraid that he would get punched in the face.

"I'm fine," she said and swiftly turned around and walked away. How can he ever like her if he was afraid of her? She couldn't blame him. She had done her fair share of mean things, way more than her fair share. What guy would want to be with someone like her? She was an intimidating tom-boy. What a dilemma Samantha Puckett had found herself in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam decided to be a loser and mope all day long in her bed. Normally, guy troubles never made her this upset, but she had found out that morning that Melanie would be coming home for the holidays in just two days. She hated her twin as it was, but she knew that Melanie and Freddie had kissed during her last visit. Sam was hopelessly jealous of her goody two shoes twin who got straight A's. There was no doubt in her mind that Melanie would go after Freddie; after all, she thought he was "adorable."

Sam put her pillow over her face and enjoyed the bed while she had it-when Melanie was in town, Sam got the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Freddie was sitting in his bed on his laptop, installing a new program when Carly texted him. She asked him if he had talked to Sam.

_She said she was fine, but she hasn't answered my texts all day._

_She hasn't answered mine either. Whats wrong with her lately?_

_Idk. Maybe her and her mom are fighting._

_I'll try calling her. Ttyl._

Freddie dropped his phone next to him. He was worried about Sam, but there was nothing he could do. He had tried talking to her last night, but she just walked away. Sam wasn't the type to talk about things. That was probably why she was so angry all the time. Oh, Freddie was very used to seeing her angry, but it made him nervous to see her sad. Sam never got sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey!" Melanie gave Sam a big hug, squealing in false delight. Everything about her seemed so fake.

"Hey," Sam replied monotonously. Melanie moved on to their mom.

"Hi, Mommy!" They embraced. Sam almost gagged. She just wanted to punch her, but she doubted Melanie would feel anything under that three-inch thick makeup.

"How are your grades?" Pam asked her favorite daughter.

"They're good, but… I got a B in algebra." Melanie said this as if she thought God would smite her on the spot. If only Sam were that lucky.

"Oh that's fine!" Pam hugged her again. "I am so proud of you!"

Sam stood there awkwardly for a moment and decided to leave. At any moment now, her mom would start throwing all of Melanie's accomplishments in her face, asking her why she couldn't be more like Melanie and shaking her head in that disappointing way.

"The bed's made. I'll be back later," she said, making her way around them to the front door.

"Wait, are you going to Carly's?" Melanie asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes," she hesitated. "Would you like to come?" The words burned on her tongue. She only asked because her mom would give her a hard time later if she wasn't nice to her twin sister.

"OMG yes! I missed all of you so much. Do you think Freddie will be there?"

Sam's stomach lurched. "Probably. He can never get enough of Carly, she said slyly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The look on Freddie's face was almost worth bringing Melanie with her. Sure enough, he was in the iCarly studio, and when both Sam and Melanie walked in, he looked like a duck that had been slapped in the face, sputtering incoherent words. He got up and nearly dropped his computer on the ground.

"H-Wha-Sam?" he said.

"Hey, Freddie!" Melanie squeaked. Carly was laughing uncontrollably as she shut the door to the studio.

"Wha-Who-Melanie?" he vaguely hugged her back.

"Told you she was real, dipthong!" Sam smiled. "This is Melanie, my _twiiin _sister."

"Its great to see you. Both of you," Melanie grabbed Carly and pulled her over for a group hug.

"So, Melanie, how long are you in town?" Carly asked.

"Until January tenth," she said.

Oh, lovely. Nearly a month of this hell. Sam could already see the googly eyes Melanie was giving Freddie as the three of them chattered away happily, making plans to go see a movie the next day. Sam went to her one and only comfort, the kitchen. She grabbed herself a can of chili beans, banged the can until it broke open, and started eating them cold. The rest of them came downstairs a couple of minutes later and went to the kitchen automatically.

"Would it kill you to heat them up?" Carly laughed.

"It could. You never know," Sam said as she shoved another mouthful in.

"Do you guys have any celery?" Melanie asked.

"Ugh, who in their right mind eats anything green?" Sam asked in a disgusted tone.

Carly laughed. "In the fridge. Help yourself."

Sam slowly sat next to Freddie at the table and glanced at him. No surprise, he was looking at Melanie, but he must have felt her eyes because he looked at her too. They stared for a quick second until Sam dropped her eyes to her chili beans. No way, was she actually _blushing? _How stupid. She quickly got up from the table.

"I'm going home." Sam left without any explanation, knowing they would wonder. Maybe a selfish and immature part of her wanted them to notice something was wrong, yet she dreaded that, too. She stomped her way back to her house, barely a block away from the Bushwell Plaza. She chucked the rest of her beans at a hobo.

"Merry Christmas," she said bitingly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Freddie was befuddled. Was Sam just in a bad mood because Melanie was here? Why was she acting so weird lately? Sam had left an awkward silence in her wake, but he was too lost in thought to do anything about it.

"Wanna watch some tv, Melanie?" Carly asked.

"Sure. We should watch Jersey Shore!" Melanie said. With that, they left the kitchen. Freddie pondered while getting a glass of water. She wasn't this angry last time Melanie was here, or maybe he hadn't noticed because he was so convinced that Melanie didn't exist. He got the strangest feeling when she was looking at him earlier. She looked so… not like Sam. He couldn't explain it. He finally decided to text her.

_Is everything ok?_

He went to the living room and watched half an episode of Jersey Shore (he _hated _that show. Usually Sam was here to make fun of it with him, the one thing they ever agreed on) before she answered.

_No_

_What's the matter?_

He already knew Sam wouldn't answer, yet he waited anxiously holding on to his phone anyway.

"Well, I guess I should go," Melanie said as she got up from the couch. Carly followed.

"It was great seeing you, Melanie!" Carly gave her a hug.

Freddie got up and gave her a hug too- the girl he didn't know existed. It was too weird, seeing someone who looks just like Sam but was the complete opposite.

"See you, Freddie." Freddie noticed that her hug was a bit too long, then he suddenly remembered that they had kissed before. It was so weird!

The door clicked shut and Carly immediately looked at Freddie and said, "Okay, what the heck is going on with Sam?" she had her hands on her hips, as it was his fault.

"I don't know!" Freddie plopped down on the couch with a frustrated sight. For some reason he felt like it somehow _was _his fault. "Try talking to her. She actually likes you."

Carly laughed. "I have tried. She's just so stubborn." Freddie saw a glint in her eye right before she asked the question: "So, what do you think of Melanie?"

"She… looks a lot like Sam," was all he could think to say.

"Oh, come on! You had to see her looking at you, and that _hug!" _she giggled.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I just found out she really exists. Can I get used to that fact first?"

"Whatever!" she laughed. "She thinks you're 'adorable.' She said so last time, and you guys kissed _and _she obviously still likes you, sooo…." She waved her hands, implying that Freddie should know what comes next.

"I'll think about it," Freddie got up. "Good night, Carly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam slept as soundly as she could on their lumpy sofa. She was miserable and she hated it. Not the miserable part- no, she hated the reason why! The reason was the tech dork whose mommy still bathed him and who got straight A's and was too smart and too… _good. _Yep. He was too good for Samantha Puckett and she knew it. Him and Melanie would be the perfect couple. Sam would most likely end up with a boyfriend with piercings, tattoos and a criminal record. As she tossed and turned the entire night, she came to one conclusion that applied to everyday life: Emotions suck!

The next night was iCarly, and Sam tried as hard as she could to ignore Melanie, who was standing near Freddie the entire time and even held the camera for the bra bit. She thought she pulled it off, but of course Carly asked her why she was distracted again.

"Sam, really, what is going on with you?" she asked when Freddie and Melanie stayed upstairs to clean up.

"Nothing! Can't you just leave it alone?" Sam asked.

"Oh my god," Carly said. "You like someone!"

Dammit! Carly was too perceptive! Hopefully she didn't pick up on who it was.

"So what if I do?" she said.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Carly said, shaking Sam's shoulders.

"Carly! I am asking, as your best friend who doesn't have a problem making your life miserable, to leave it alone and never bring it up again!"

Carly sighed. "Fine! But you better get this guy soon, because I don't like seeing you all… blah like you've been."

"You don't have to worry. It'll never happen and I'll get over it, just like with every other guy I have ever liked."

"Well, if you tell me who it is then I can help-"

"No! Leave it!"

Freddie and Melanie came downstairs then, and Sam went and sat on the couch.

"Hey, Melanie. Wanna watch the new Jersey Shore? I recorded it," Carly said. Sam resisted a groan. She loathed that show. She loathed most reality shows. Oh well. Sam would just tune it out and sit as far away from Fredward as possible, maybe think about ham in her happy place.

It was a good try, but after ten minutes she needed a break from the brainless crap on the tv- even iCarly was more intellectual than that!

"Ok, I need some air. This show is making me dumber than I already am." Sam got up and headed for the door. Carly and Melanie just laughed.

Sam ignored Lubert's yelling as she walked across the freshly mopped floor and outside. She needed a cigarette. She took a couple of puffs and didn't notice when Freddie walked out the door and stood behind her.

"Since when do you smoke?" he asked.

Sam looked at him and took another drag. "Don't you worry about that, Fredward." They stood in silence as she puffed away like a train. She lit up another one, anything to avoid watching that damn show. "Want to try it?" She held it up to his chin. To her surprise, he actually took one… and coughed up his lungs. She laughed. "Trust me, it gets better."

He laughed too, but then looked at her seriously. "So, will you tell me what's been going on with you?"

Sam sighed out her smoke. "I really wish I could," she said honestly.

"You can," he said gently.

She looked in his eyes. Nope. No way she was fessing up to that. She just shook her head and changed the subject. "So you and Melanie are getting along, huh?" She took another puff.

"Yeah, I guess so." He paused. "She's just so… not like you."

Sam laughed darkly. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

He didn't say anything. Sam offered him another drag, but he declined.

"Goody two shoes," she mumbled. "I think I'm just gonna head home. Tell Melanie that Mom is taking her Christmas shopping tomorrow." She smashed her cigarette butt into the ground.

"Ok," he said. "Now why don't you tell me why you're really leaving?"

"I have homework," she said sarcastically.

"It's Christmas break," he said monotonously.

"Just don't worry about it. I'll be fine." She had never told a bigger lie in her life. Well- maybe she has, but still.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Freddie asked. He seemed very frustrated.

Sam didn't have an answer, so she just turned and started walking. She heard Freddie sigh angrily. It was nice to know he cared, but Jeez! Can't her friends ever leave things alone?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Freddie walked back upstairs. Well, he actually stomped up the stairs. Sam irritated him so much. He just wanted to help, but, being Sam Puckett, she refused to take it. Why did he care anyway? They hated each other. It was their thing. But he really did want to know what was bothering her. As much as they fought, she was still one of his best friends.

He opened the door to Carly's apartment. "Sam went home, said to tell you your mom's taking you shopping tomorrow."

"Alright," Melanie said. It was then that Freddie realized the girls weren't even on the couch. They were on the computer looking at… dresses?

"Watcha guys doing?" Freddie stood behind them and looked at the screen.

"The Community Center's having a Christmas Ball next Saturday," Carly said. "It's only ten dollars to go."

"Cool. Uh, I'm gonna go. You two have fun." Freddie didn't want to be asked his opinion on dresses, so he took it as his cue to leave. Melanie quickly got up and gave him a hug.

"So do you want to go?" she asked. Freddie could tell what she meant. He didn't want to be mean, but he wasn't sure if he liked her like that or not.

"Yeah, I'll probably go." Carly smiled at him slyly, with that same glint in her eye.

"Yay! It will be so much fun! We can tell Sam and Spencer, too!" Freddie smiled.

"Awesome. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Freddie," Carly said, looking at an ice blue silk dress on ebay.

Freddie wondered if Sam would even go. She didn't like dances, and with the way she had been acting, he highly doubted a Christmas Ball was what she wanted to do in her free time. It was still nagging at him. He wanted her to act like her normal hateful self again. It wasn't right if she didn't poke fun at him at least twice a day.

He decided to text her about the ball, and as he predicted, she said no way. He would make her change her mind, though. It wouldn't be right if the whole gang wasn't there.


End file.
